


until the sun comes up

by myday



Series: Mixtape for Jookyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess it's tooth rotting idk guys it's pretty domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: "I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up, and we're wrapped in light, in life, in love"alternatively: jooheon and changkyun spend a cold, december morning innocently cuddling in bed





	until the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> [warning] this is unbeta-ed so please, mind the grammar mistakes!

Early light streamed through wooden blinds that covered the window next to the bed. Outside, the mid-December winds and frost reigned. It was a winter kingdom. Everything was peacefully still as all living things huddled in sheltered homes.

The indoors were just as tranquil. Despite the draft in the house, Jooheon was filled with warmth where he was: next to Changkyun.

They laid together on Changkyun’s bed, facing each other. A white comforter was wrapped around both their bodies as they huddled together to keep out the cold. Jooheon couldn’t take his mind off how close Changkyun’s face was to his. He wasn’t going to complain. Changkyun was beautiful.

How long had they been lying half awake in the sheets? In all honesty, it didn’t matter. Jooheon could spend forever that way.

“Thank you for coming over,” Changkyun whispered. He didn’t have to whisper. Nobody else occupied the house. It was just them.

“Of course,” Jooheon replied in the same hushed way. His voice was still heavy with drowsiness. “Did you think I would let you spend Christmas break by yourself?”

“I would’ve survived,” Changkyun let out a breathy laugh. “But, this is better,”

Jooheon smiled and reached up to brush a strand of mussed up hair out of Changkyun’s sleepy eyes. He took his time to observe every aspect of his boyfriend’s face. The slope of his nose, the flutter of his eyelashes, the shape of his lips. Even the scars on his cheeks were beautiful. Everything, from his tanned skin to the moles on his neck, was something to be admired.

The corners of Jooheon’s lips curved up into a soft smile. He propped his head up with his arm, elbow sinking into the soft pillow.

Changkyun, embarrassed by Jooheon’s prolonged stares, pulled the covers over his nose.

“What?” he asked. His voice was muffled.

“Nothing,” Jooheon assured, keeping his fond eyes on Changkyun. “You’re just very pretty.”

Changkyun ducked underneath the comforter. “Shut up,”

Jooheon eased the covers back down with a laugh. “No, seriously!”

Changkyun looked back at him, affection radiating from his gaze. He sat up and Jooheon was prompted to do the same. The sheets fell off their shoulders.

White stripes of light gently fell across Changkyun’s face. His hair stuck up in awkward places, and there were indents on his skin where the pillow had pressed against his cheek. Jooheon took a mental picture. Admiration and love spread in his chest. It was almost suffocating.

“Wait, don’t move,” Jooheon rested his eyes on Changkyun’s plush lips as he leaned in. He expected Changkyun to protest and say something about his breath like he always did, but Jooheon heard nothing.

Instead, Changkyun allowed him to closed the gap between them. Their lips fit together in an innocent kiss. Jooheon thought his heart would explode from all the feelings that flooded him in that single moment. Kissing Changkyun felt safe. It was perfect, like fixing in the final piece of a puzzle.

To Jooheon’s dismay, Changkyun was first to separate them.

“So,” Changkyun cleared his throat, blushing. His eyes shyly flickered from his hands to Jooheon’s face. “Do you want coffee? I could make breakfast, unless--”

Jooheon abruptly tugged his boyfriend into his embrace and fell back into the covers.

“No, just stay,” he murmured. Changkyun’s back was pressed against his chest. “You’re warm.”

Jooheon felt Changkyun relax in his arms. “Okay. But, only for a couple of minutes...”

A few minutes turned into another hour. Another hour turned into the rest of the morning. They spent forever curled up together, kissing between their pillow talks. Half the day was gone by the time they tore themselves away from the sheets.

Changkyun rolled out of bed first. He complained about wasting daylight, but Jooheon couldn’t say the same. With Changkyun, nothing was wasted. Instead, every moment spent without him was a bigger loss than time.

Jooheon sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. With loving eyes, he watched his boyfriend stretch and rid his body of laziness. Spending the morning with Changkyun left Jooheon feeling giddy inside. He hoped he would never get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think and show the fic some love <3


End file.
